


Temporary Breather

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Escape, F/M, Forced Marriage, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: The General caught on to the brewing romance between James and Natasha. Their sparring matches were more of a ruse to spend time together. Well, her "Father" had a different plan for her. See how Natasha reacts.





	Temporary Breather

I stood in front of my long mirror,playing with my hair. Why am I wearing my ballet dress? Father said no practice for me today. I roll my eyes. I hate what he has planned for me instead. Tomorrow is the "Big Day" The day that will change my life forever. It's not even what you think...Last week,I was escorted to my Fathers office at his request. A young man was standing there with him. The moment I entered the room and his eyes caught mine,a red blush fell over his face. "Daughter.Have a seat." This can't be good. 'Yes Father' My eyes glued to the man. "Alexi Shostakov this is my daughter Natalia. She will make you a perfect wife" My eyes widen and jaw drops in disbelief'I WHAT?!!' My father gives me the glare I dread.My mouth closes and I stay silent,having to comply "You will be wed next week when the 'Others' come for inspection." I close my eyes, knowing that means the girls in the program are getting cut further.More RED will be added to my ledger. The man says nothing.Just listens. A perfect soldier I'm sure. My Father talks on about how our marriage will please many."Good for the program". I feel ill but don't dare show it.A moment of weakness is never tolerated.He eventually allows me to return to my room where I am secluded. Nothing to interfere with this marriage meaning James.... My dogs Kashka and Milanna are let into my room.My hair a mess,my thoughts a little scattered. I can't marry that man! My heart belongs to James! This is Fathers way of putting an end to our forbidden relationship.I mean it was bad enough he cut back our spar training significantly.Now this?!!...I sit on the floor with my dogs. That's when my plan I've been working on surfaced. Time to run away! I've been training my dogs to kill on command. A few men have gone "missing" over the course of the last month.I had to hide the bodies after they executed perfectly my commands. 'You're not the only one who can train to kill Father'...'Alright girls.Time to stain those pretty white coats of yours!' I quickly change into camouflage gear. Readying the dogs at the door to take down the assigned guards at my door. I give a knock telling the guards I require an audience.Upon the door opening,I give the order. 'NOW' They lunge at the guards,tearing their throats out before they get a chance to alert anyone. 'Come!' They follow me as we make it through the compound,taking down anyone in our path. I manage to break free.Leaving the dogs, I steal a jeep and peel out of there before a trace team could be dispatched. I drive for miles before ditching the jeep,walking to a parking lot and hotwiring another vehicle.I drive for the rest of the night until I reach the cabin James and I usually sneak off to. The car I stole has a full cargo of food and supplies. This will make things easier...I make it up to the cabin and unload some of the cargo.With winter starting, the nights get really cold.I'll have to make a fire tonight.At least James chopped enough firewood the last time we were here so I'll be ok.Starting a fire,I make myself something to eat and think about part two of my plan. I overheard my Father talking about a mission he was going to send James on. A supplier was to be taken out. Well,I'm going to make sure I'm on that mission with him. James and I have been talking about running away together for quite some time.I always would say we couldn't.They'd find us and punish us.I mean look at the times we escaped for only a few hours! The punishment not a walk in the park.His ALWAYS more severely then mine. Well I have to take the chance now. I will NOT marry another man. I just hope this plan works or you will be greeting me as Mrs. Natalia Shostakova.


End file.
